Friends Forever
by FayeValentine00
Summary: Pans date fot the prom turns out to be a total jerk so who does she turn to for help in getting revenge? Trunks, of course! (this will be a T/P story)
1. Default Chapter

Friends Forever

By: Faye_Valentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer - I do not own any of these characters! :)

(A/N - Please Read and Review so I know someone is reading my stories out there. Thanks)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mom! Mom?!" Pan ran through the house excitedly. "Dad?! Mom?!" After throughly searching the house, Pan sighed and grabbed the phone. She had to tell someone the good news.

Pan dialed the phone numebr for Capsule Corp and after the first ring, she heard Bras voice. "Hello?"

"Bra?! Its Pan!"

"Hey! How are you? You sound hyper." Bra had graduated high school 2 years ago and Pan was still a senior but they remained close.

"You'll never never never never NEVER guess who asked me to the prom!" Pan was rambling excitably.

"Hmmmmmm... I have no clue." Bra couldn't help but laugh at her best friends enthusiasm.

"James Bradley!"

Bra let out a gasp. "James, the quarterback of the football team, Bradley?!"

"Yup!"

Although Bra knew that James had a reputation as a player, she also knew that Pan wasn't stupid. She'd be able to take care of herself so Bra was happy for her friend.

"Thats awesome, Pan! When is prom?"

"2 weeks from now."

"What are you going to wear?"

There was a long silence on the other end of the phone. Although Pan had outgrown being a toal tomboy, she was still pretty clueless when it came to formal wear.

"Well... I don't know..."

Bra sighed with a giggle but tried to sound put-off when she realized that her best friends was asking her to go shopping. "When do you want to go to the mall?"

"Tomorrow after school?" 

"Well, I work at Capsule Corp until 5pm so how about I pick you up after that. No sense in flying with all those packages, right?"

They both laughed. "Thanks Bra. You're the best. See ya then!"

*** 2 Weeks Later ***

"How do I look?" Pan did a spin in front of her mom and Bra who had both helped her get ready.

Her dress was royal blue. It was strapless with black and silver beadwork and it fell to the floor in an A-line cut. Her shoes were simple 2" heels that had been dyed to match her dress perfectly. Videl had done her makeup which was nice and classy but not gawdy. Bra had curled her hair so it hung down loosely to frame her face.

"You look beautiful, Pan!" Videl smiled at her daughter with watery eyes.

"I agree. You look like a million bucks!"

They all laughed until they heard a soft knock at the door. They turned around to see Gohan smiling at Pan from the doorway.

"You look beautiful." He walked over and kissed her cheek before winking. "Your date's at the door."

"Thanks Daddy." Pan gave each of them a hug and then headed out the door to meet her date.

*** 11pm that night ***

Prom had just ended and the night had gone perfectly. James had been sweet and attentive all night. He never failed to give her a compliment or to get food and drinks when they weren't dancing the night away. Now they and a group of friends were standing in front of the ballroom doors in the Satan City Hotel. After a while, James turned to Pan with a seductive smile.

"Hey Pan. My dad got us a room here in the hotel, so lets go one up." He pulled a room key out and jiggled it around before grabbing Pans hand and pulling her towards the elevator.

Pan was angry and insulted that he would just tell her to come instead of inviting her. It wasn't as though she was interested but even if she had been, she would have refused simply because he was asking like she was exspected to go.

Even though she was mad, she didn't want to make a scene in front of his friends so she allowed herself to be pulled to the elevator and out of earshot before ripping her hand away.

"I'm sorry James but I'd rather not." Pan was trying to be nice but she was taking the insult personal and it was becoming hard to keep her ki in check. Her pride and quick temper were two things that she had never grown out of. In fact, once Bulma had even told her that she acted like Vegeta when she got hotheaded.

"What?" James looked shocked and then started to laugh like it was some kind of a joke.

Pan ignored his laughed and repeate herself. "I said I would rather not go upstairs."

"Awwww, don't worry Pan. It will be fun. I won't hurt you." Then he put his arm around her shoulder and tried again to get her in the elevator but she simply stood her ground. Even when he tried to muscle her into the door, she didn't budge and he looked at her like she was crazy.

"I said No!" Her ki was beginning to spike and had they not been in a public place, she would have hit him but after spending the last few years trying to be normal, she didn't want everyone to realize exactly how powerful she really was. If it wasn't bad enough, everyone knew that she was the granddaughter of both the Worlds Champion, Mr. Satan AND the Worlds hero, Son Goku. They also knew that she was the daughter of Gohan (the golden warrior and the great saiyaman) and Videl (Satan Cities sweetheart and the great saiyaman #2) which didn't help either. If she attacked him now, it'd ruin everything that she'd worked towards... a normal life.

It was obvious that James was angry. "What do you mean, no? No girl has ever turned me down. You don't know how lucky you are to have this kind of offer from me."

His lack of modesty made her grit her teeth in annoance. "Well consider this a first!"

"Fine Pan, don't come but this is going to prove to everyone how weird you are. You may try to act normal but everyone know the truth. You're a freak! You're whole family is a bunch of freaks with powers nobody understands! People are only nice to you because they know your grandpa is loaded and that you could beat them up." His voice was filled with venom and the words cut to her heart like a knife. "What ARE you anyway?! Amber (the head cheerleader of Orange Star High School) says that she even saw you flying through the air one day!"

Suddenly he grabbed her wrist tightly and looked at her fiercly. "So, what do you say? Are you coming upstairs or at school on Monday morning, am I going to be telling everyone the truth about you?"

Pan anger shifted to pain. She'd had a crush on James for the last 3 years and now his sudden show of true colors broke her heart. She fought back tears as she ripped her wrist from his grip and shoved him away. Her wild emotions made her forget her strength and she ended up shoving him into the wall so hard, it cracked the plaster.

"I'm not going upstairs with you so say whatever you want." Pan knew that everyone in the room had seen thin, petite Pan shove big, bad James the quarterback into the wall and when she turned around they were all whispering and pointing. Pan knew then that her life would never be the same again.

Just as Pan was about a walk away, she saw Amber run over to James and help him to his feet.

"Thanks Amber." Pan watched as James gave her the same smile he'd used on her. "Wanna help me up to my room?"

Amber blushed slightly at James before glaring at Pan with wicked amusment in her eyes. "I'd love to James. Anything to get away from that FREAK!"

'that FREAK!' The words echoed in Pans head over and over as she watched the two climb into the elevator. Whe she turned to get out of the hotel, the other students gaev her a wide berth as if afraid that she would attack them. Grabbing her skirt so she wouldn't trip, Pan took off out the door at a run.

When she got to the street, she just picked a direction and ran, having no clue where she was headed. Finally after running for quite a while, she stopped and wiped her eyes. tears streamed down her face and she fought back her sobs unsuccesfully as James and Ambers words and hateful faces replayed over and over in her head.

She continued to walk as she fought to get control of herself. Being a proud saiyan was one thing that Pan took extremely seriously. Even though she was only 1/4 saiyan, she knew how much her family and friends had worked for all those years and she'd be willing to do the same at anytime. The other part of her just wanted to be normal and have friends that like to go out and have fun. She knew James would keep his word about telling the whole school the truth about her. That was going to ruin everything.

Suddenly Pan looked up and found herself standing in front of the office building of Capsule Corp. That meant that she was almost 5 miles from the hotel. Being almost midnight on a Saturday night, she knew that everyone would be gone but upon further inspection, she noticed a light on the top floor and she immediatly knew that it was Trunks' office light.

Pan sliently thanked Dende that Trunks was there because he and Pan had been friends forever. She didn't want to go home but she did want to talk to somebody who would understand and she knew that nobody understood trying to fit in normally better than Trunks.

After a quick check for anyone passing by or watching, Pan flew up to the window and knocked lightly. Trunks nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the knocking but once he realized her ki signature, he recovered and ran over to the window to open it. As soon as he saw Trunks' tear-stained face, he pulled her into the window and gave her a tight hug. then he kept his arm around her and walked her to the couch.

"You look beautiful tonight Panny. What happened to get the worlds strongest woman so upset?" He knew she was only upset and not hurt so he tried to keep the mood light.

Suddenly Pan burst into tears and buried her head into Trunks chest. After a few minutes her sobs subsided and she told Trunks the whole story. He didn't inturrpt her as she spoke but Pan could feel his ki rise in anger. When she finished talking, Trunks wrapped his arms around Pans shoulders and smiled down at her wickedly.

"Well Panny. I think we'll have to teach that boy a thing or two about manners. Nobody threatens my friends like that, especiall one as strong and beautiful as you." He winked playfully and Pan couldn't help but blush at the compliment. "Heres the plan."

They put their heads together and plotted their revenge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Chapter - What are they planning to do?! Read the next chapter to find out! :-P


	2. Revenge is Sweet

Friends Forever

By: Faye_Valentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer - The characters still do not belong to me! :-P

Thanks so much for reviewing my last chapter and I hope you like this one. 

I based this chapter on all the stupid plans that the Z-fighter have come with over the years but for some reason, no matter how lame or stupid their ideas are, they work. (examples of stupid ideas are: Dragonball - Dressing Goku as a girl to marry him off to Oolong... DBZ - The boys dressing up as mighty mask in the tournament... DBGT - Dressing Trunks as a girl to marry him to a bad guy.)

(I know it is a little cheesy but hey... it flows into the next chapter nicely! LOL)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*** 45 Minutes Later ***

Pan and Trunks had planned out the perfect revenge to scare the hell out of James and still save Pans honor without getting into trouble. Trunks gave Pan his jacket to keep her warm and they flew out the window towards the Satan City Hotel. They landed about a block from the hotel and walked inside arm and arm.

Most of the students had left the hotel long ago but the ones who remained stared at the couple in shocked horror. Practically every person on the planet knew who Trunks Briefs was on sight and absolutly no one messed with him. What shocked everyone so much was the fact that he was with Pan. They all knew that Bra and Pan were close but Trunks and Pan had never had a public friendship so seeing them so friendly in the hotel lobby really shook them up.

They walked up to the counter and were immediatley greeted by the woman there. 

"Good Evening, Mr. Briefs. How can I help you tonight?"

"We'd like a room please." Trunks made sure he spoke loud enough for all the people around us to hear but not so loud that it was obvious that he was doing so.

"Alright. How about room #1250?" She smiled sweetly, knowing that it was common knowledge that it was the number of the penthouse room.

"Thats sweet of you but actually, we have a friend staying here and we'd like a room next to his. That is, if its not too much trouble, of course." As he spoke, he winked to her seductively and slipped her a $100 bill. "His name is James Bradley."

"No problem." She smiled and quickly pocketed the money before going to her computer to find the right room. "Okay sir. Your room will be #347." She handed him the key and whispered the next bit of information quietly. "Mr. Bradley is in room #345."

"Thank you dear." Pan had to surpress her laughter when Trunks turned his charm up to 100% when he leaned over the counter and kissed the womans cheek before giving her a quick wink.

Trunks and Pan made their way to the elevator, trying to act overly friendly with one another by pinching and hugging and giggling together. That way the people watching them so closely would really think that they were an item. Meanwhile, the woman behind the desk was nearly passing out from having such contact with "The worlds most eligable bachelor."

Once in the elevator, the two demi-saiyans broke out into evil grins.

"Thanks so much for this Trunks. I really appreciate your help."

"No problem Pan. Like I said, no one messes with my friends. Besides, it makes me feel like a kid. Its like playing pranks with Goten again." Trunks couldn't help but laugh at the memories.

Pan contorted her face into mock horror and discust. "You played THESE kind of tricks with Uncle Goten?! EWWWWWWWWWW!"

Neither one of them could surpress their laughter. "Not exactly THIS kind of prank, Pan. But we did pull pranks... alot."

The elevator door opened to thier floor and they immediatly fell back into character. Trunks slung his arm over her shoulder and they made their way down the hallway, towards their room. Once inside, they both sat down nothe bed and leaned up aganist the wall so they could hear what was going on in the next room. Thankfully thier saiyan hearing made it easier to hear everything.

"James. Don't worry about her now. I'm here. You were great! Even better then all the girls say." Amber sounded even more stupid than usual with her lame attempt at compliments. It was obvious that they had already slept together by the way she was speaking.

"Well, I have a rep to live up to. You weren't bad yourself..." There was a long pause before they heard a thud that sounded like a fist hitting the wall. "I just can't believe the nerve of that FREAK! Pan Son had the chance of a lifetime to be with me tonight but that stupid girl thinks that she can hide how freakish she is. Come Monday she'll be sorry she ever turned ME down!"

Pan couldn't help the shiver that shot through her body when James spoke about ruining her life so easily. Trunks saw her shiver and quickly put his arm around her protectively.

"Don't worry Pan. Ready to get some revenge?"

"Yeah." She leaned up and kissed him cheek like she always did. "Lets do it!"

Suddenly Trunks voice rang out loudly through the room and there was no doubt that they'd be able to hear us next door.

"Pan. I'm so glad that you finally agreed to come here with me. You are so beautiful tonight."

"Oh Trunks. You're so sweet. My prom date tried to get me up to his hotel room tonight but I refused and now he says that he is going to tell the entire school what a freak I am!" Pan knew she sounded melodramatic but as long as he got the point, she did not care.

"Pan, don't worry about him. If he tries anything, I'll see that he is dealt with efficently. Being the most powerful man in the world does have its advantages. Even the worst scum of the earth are willing to do you favors."

They both burst out into loud, obnoxious laughter but sliently hoped that he'd heard their threats and gotten the point. Suddenly they heard James voice and he sounded panicked.

"Oh shit! Trunks Briefs and Pan?!"

Pan knew that they weren't done with the plan yet but thankfully he was already afraid. They had to make sure that he really believed what he was hearing.

"Thanks so much Trunks! I was so excited when Bra finally convinced me to get to know you better. She told me that her brother was wonderful and she was right!"

"Pan. You flatter me. I met your father on business a couple of years ago and he'd shown me a picture of you when you were 16. I've been hoping to get to know you better ever since."

Pan and Trunks had decided to act like they had not been life long friends. That way James would really think twice about destroying the reputation of one of Trunks' "tastes of the week." Deep down they both knew that by playing along, Trunks was sounding like a dirty old man but they also knew that James wouldn't be saying anything to anyone anyways.

"Amber! Get dressed. We have to get outta here!"

"What are you so worried about James?! Pan's a freak and come Monday, everyone else will know."

"NO!" James sounded panicked. "We can't say anything on Monday! If she has Trunks Briefs in her pocket, they could ruin our lives. We have to act like nothing happened and deny anything if people ask us about it, okay?!"

It sounded like Amber sighed in an annoyed manner but eventually agreed. Then Trunks and Pan heard a more chatter before they heard the hotel room door slam shut. They immediatly knew that they two students had fled and that they, themselves had won. Pans reputation was safe.

Pans relief slipped over into laughter and Trunks quickly joined in.

"Oh Trunks! You're the best! Thanks so so much!" She threw her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss his cheek again but at the same time, he'd tried to do the same to her. Thier lips met in the middle and they kissed ackwardly, taking them both by surprise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Chapter - Trunks and Pan, alone in a hotel room... AND KISSING?! What will happen next!? Read and see...

OooOOooOOo... how do you like the story so far? Let me know. Please Review!


	3. staying?

Friends Forever

By: Faye_Valentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer - I really really do not own these characters! :-)

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please keep it up. It means alot to me! Thanks!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They both quickly jumped backwards and dropped their gazes in ackward silence. Neither knew quite what to say so they just sat there trying to figure out how that had happened.

After several moments, they both turned and began talking at the same time.

"Pan, I'm so sorry. It was an accident."

"Sorry Trunks. That was not intentional."

They broke out laughing after there simultaneous apologies. Trunks put his arm over her shoulder and grinned.

"Pan. Honestly. You really do look beautiful tonight. I never seen you dressed formal before but it looks nice."

Pan laughed but there was a definate bitter tone to it. "I'm sure I look like a wreak now. After crying, running and flying. I-"

Trunks pressed his finger to Pans lips to shush her and smiled sincerely. Pan. You're beautiful. You always have been so don;t deny it."

Pan blushed but said nothing.

"So, whats the plan tonight? Its *Trunks looked at his watch* 1:00am and I am obviously not getting anymore work done tonight. We also have this hotel room and its already paid for so one of us may as well stay. I'll leave and let you get some sleep."

Trunks got up to leave but was stopped when Pan reached up and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Trunks, wait. You paid for this room so stay. We're both adults." Trunks couldn't quite read the look on Pans face so he decided to tell her why he was apprehensive to accept the offer.

"Well Panny. I would but I don't think that your dad would agree with that logic."

Pan flashed Trunks a dirty look. "Who cares. Number one, Dad will never know. Number 2, he isn't expecting me home tonight. Number 3, I'm not a baby and we've known each other forever. What are you worried about?"

Trunks just sighed, unsure of what to say. Doubt still plagued his mind but he didn't quite know how to turn her down without insulting her.

"Unless of course, you don't think you could keep your hands off of me since I'm so beautiful." Devlish amuesment danced in her eyes as she put the obvious challange up to him.

Trunks blushed and laughed. "Oh my Pan. Haven't we gotten full of ourself in our old age. Besides, what makes you think I'd want a little girl like you?"

He only meant to tease her playfuly but Pan looked really hurt. In fact, if his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, he'd swear that she was about to cry. Suddenly she jumped off the bed and turned her back to him without saying a word.

"Pan? Come on Pan. I was just teasing you. Pan, please come back over here." He patted the bed but she remained still and silent.

When Pan failed to respond, he got up off the bed and walked over to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Come on Pan. I was just teasing you. I already told you that I thought you were beautiful. You should know that I'd never lie to you."

Slowly Pan turned around and looked up at him. Before Trunks knew it, they were chest to chest and their gazes locked. He suddenly found himself lost in the biggest brown eyes that he had ever seen. At that moment she didn't look like a little girl anymore, only like that of a beautiful woman. It shocked him how suddenly his feelings changed but he couldn't deny the attraction to his life-long friend.

Pan found herself staring into a sea of blue. As a child, she'd always had a crush on Trunks but once she got into high school, she'd moved onto "bigger and better" things. Her feelings for him had, pretty much, been brushed aside but when he called her a little girl, it really hurt. She'd only gotten so upset because she couldn't figure out why it hurt so bad. Now as she stared into his eyes, she knew. She still liked him after all these years.

"Trunks, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to over-react." Her voice came out as a distant whisper and neither dropped their gazes as they spoke.

"It's alright. I was only teasing." His voice seemed distant too as he reached up and moved a strand of hair from her eyes. His eyes scanned her face and he sighed deeply before speaking again but this time he seemed to be speaking more to himself than to her. "When did you grow up into such a beautiful woman?"

Pan blushed and smiled slightly. Just as she started to say something, Trunks leaned down and softly kissed her lips. It was a sweet, innocent kiss and when it ended they both stepped back and smiled nervously.

"I don't think I should stay, Pan. I think you're right. I may not be able to keep my hands off of you."

They both laughed but Pan was the first to look serious. "Thats okay, Trunks. I- I want you to stay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

MWAHAHAHAHA... cliffhanger! :)

Next chapter - Will he stay!? Read and find out! :)


	4. Answers

Friends Forever

By: Faye_Valentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer - I do not own DBZGT or any of the Characters! :)

Thanks so so so so so much for all your wonderful reviews. It means the world to me! I love you guys!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Pan." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him with a mischievious gleem in his eyes. "Even tough the idea of staying here sounds very entertaining, I can't. I'm old, almost 30 and you're 18. I couldn't live with myself if we did something that you'll regret later."

"But Trunks-" Trunks cut Pan off again as she tried to speak.

"You may not regret it today or tomorrow but someday you would. We've been friends for so long Pan. I don't want to do anything to make you hate me somewhere down the line."

Pan gave Trunks a pouty-face but she knew that she had lost. One part of her was sad because it felt so right to be with Trunks and she really did want him to stay the night. She couldn't think of anyone else she'd rather be there with. The other part of her was excited because Trunks had not only saved her social life tonight but something in him had changed about the way he looked at her. He was finally seeing her as a woman and that was at least a good place to start.

Trunks felt like he was ripping his heart out of his own chest when he said goodbye and listened to Pan lock the door behind him. Something just felt so right about being there with her tonight and he knew it wasn't just lust. He encountered that every day but this was different.

As he flew back to Capsule Corp and laid down in his bed, he knew that someday this night would play a very important page in his life.

**** 4 Years Later ****

Yesturday Pan had graduated from Satan City University with her BA Degree in Communications so tonight Bulma was throwing a party for all of the Son and Briefs families. Everyone was excited, especially Bra and Trunks who were given the day off of work to get ready.

Over the last four years, Trunks and Pan had gotten closer than ever. Trunks had even tutored Pan through some of her more difficult classes during college. They'd both seen each other through various relationships and been the moral support for each other when things had not worked out. Pan still considered Bra her best friend but ever since she and Uncle Goten had started dating seriously over a year ago, Trunks and herself had kind of been brushed aside. Thankfully they had each other.

"Pan. Are you ready?" Videl called upstairs.

"Be right down!" Pan did one last primp in the mirror and smiled. 

She was wearing a short summer dress that had a red floral print on it. Her sandles strapped around her ankles and were platform style with made her long muscular legs look even more so. Her black hair was brushed striaght so it fell freely down her back and her makeup was just slightly heavier than usual. The eyeliner that she used made her already large eyes look incredible. Although her shoulders and legs were bare, she knew she wouldn't be cold outside in the warm June air so she didn't grabbing a jacket as she barrelled down the stairs and into the living room where her parents were waiting.

"You look nice Pan." Gohan grinned at his daughter.

"Who are you trying to impress?" The wicked gleem in her parents eyes made her blush.

"Lets just go." She turned to the door to leave but knew that her face was bright red.

When they got to the party everyone was already there, lounging around comfortably. Bulma greeted Gohans family with hugs and kissed before dragging Videl off to the kitchen with her.

"Hey Pan!" The blue-haired demi-saiyan ran over happily and threw her arms around Pans neck.

"Hi Bra. Wheres Uncle Goten?" Bra flashed Pan a dirty look but it quickly turned into a smile because every knew that anywhere Bra went, he was never far behind.

"Right here!" Pan looked over and saw her uncle grinning ear to ear. "Congradulations on your graduation."

After chatting with them for a few minutes, Pan made her way to the living the room to find Trunks. To her surprise, he wasn't there so then she decided to search the rest of the house but the only person she found was Vegeta who was absolutly no help to her. Finally Pan made her way back to the living room and sat down on the couch to sulk.

After talking to Trunks on the phone this morning, he had sworn that he'd be there but he wasn't and it really hurt her feeling. Since they hadn't kissed since her prom night or even discussed what had happened, Pan hadn't really expected him to fall at her feet tonight but if he really was that good of a friend, she felt he should have at least shown up.

The next few hours passed incredibly slowly for Pan. They had dinner and engaged in idle chatter yet the whole time, Pan could think of nothing else but Trunks. She felt let down and even if he had just popped in to say hi and left again, it would be better than this. That would at least showed that he cared.

Finally at about 9pm, Pan made her way to the balcony and leaned up againist the railing. She watched the lights around Satan City and was unable to stope the questions and thoughts that were running through her head. Where are you Trunks? Why couldn't you just come and say hi? Just hello would have meant the world to me.

Trunks had spent the entire night thinking about what he should do. The last four years he'd gotten so close to Pan that it was almost scary and the fact that now she was completely grown and out of college had really scared him. That is why he hadn't shown up on time for the party. He spent the last several hours just thinking about what to do. Then he'd seen her out on the balcony looking like an angel in the moonlight and he realized what he needed to do.

Pan almost screamed out in shock when she felt a hand on her shoulder that shook her from her thoughts. She whirled around and found herself face to face with the most attractive man in the universe.

"Shhhhh.... I don't want anyone to know that I'm here. Come with me. I want to show you something." He took her hand and all she was able to do was nod.

He pulled her off the balcony and they took off in the opposite direction of Satan City. After a bit of flying they landed inside of the old statium where they'd all competed in the Worlds Tournament.

"I didn't think you'd come tonight."

Trunks released Pans hand and turned around. For a moment she thought that he would walk away but then he stopped. "I had to think."

Pans mind started to race. Think? About what?! Trunks' face looked so troubled and she couldn't figure out why. She'd never seen him like this before. After a long silence, she walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Whats wrong?"

He ignored her question and started his own line of questioning. "Do you know why I brought you here?"

"No." That was the truth. Pan honestly had no clue.

He turned towards her so quickly that it caught Pan of guard. The intesity in his eyes made it impossible for her to look away.

"I brought you here because this was the first place that I relized how special you were to me."

"What?" Now Pan was REALLY confused. She'd only been there with Trunks twice. Once she was 4 and the other time she was 11.

Thankfully Trunks' gaze softened and he smiled. Then he took her hand and lead her to the edge of the ring to have a seat.

"Let me explain..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Chapter - The explination. Has Trunks lost his mind?

Okay fellow Fan Fic readers... I think this is a good place to stop. I hope you like the story so far. I enjoy it! :) Please read and tell me what you think!


	5. The talk

Friends Forever

By: Faye_Valentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer - I do not own the characters! :-)

Thanks for all of the sweet reviews. I am glad you are enjoying the story and I am really sorry that this chapter is so short. I have a longer one that I will type up and post tomorrow. THANKS! Please remember to read and review!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let me explain... When I was 16 and you were 4 , you fought in the worlds tournament. Do you remember that?" 

Pan nodded her head and he continued.

"I remember that you beat Goten like he was nothing. It shocked me because him and I were pretty evenly matched in strength. I was so proud of you. Remember when I came into the ring and raised your hand in victory?"

"Ummmm... yes. Where are you going with this?" Pan was completely confused. She was starting to think that Trunks had lost his mind.

"Just listen okay? I really need to say this." The pleading look in his eyes worried her but she smiled and he continued.

"After I raised you arm, I remember that you jumped into my arms and kissed my cheek. For some reason, when you did that, I felt something in me change. Ever since then, I felt like I was linked to you somehow. Its always been there in the back of my mind ever since."

Pan nodded slowly as he spoke but she was shocked. She'd always felt drawn to Trunks while she was growing up and maybe this was the reason why. Maybe they had bonded on some subconcious level when she was a child.

"Anyways, Pan. I thought that I had everything under control after that but then there was your prom night." He sighed deeply and shook his head. His gaze fell to his hands and Pan was surprised to see him fidgiting nervously.

Pans heart leap into her throat. They had not spoken about that night since it happened 4 years ago so why would he bring it up now? She snapped back to attention back to Trunks when he began to speak again.

"That night it was so hard to say no. You have no idea. It felt like I'd ripped out my own heart knowing that you had offeref yourself to me but knowing that I couldn't accept." Suddenly he turned back to Pan and met her eyes steadily. "I couldn't do anything until you were old enough to know what you truely wanted. I knew that if I had allowed myself to be close to you that night, I'd never be able to keep myself away from you because... because that night I fell in love with you."

Her body froze in shock at his words. Pan didn't know what to say. She was numb but thankfully he continued to speak.

"I've spent the last 4 years, while you were in college, hoping that you'd be able to move on. Or that I would. The thing is, everytime something didn't work out, we turned to eachother for support. I depend on you for everything. You're my pillar of support and I know that we'll be friends forever but the thing is... I want more."

He reached out and took her hands in his. They both seemed to be fighting back tears as he looked into her eyes.

"I love you, Pan."

When the words didn't come to her, Pan smiled and leaned up, pressing her lips to his. When she ended the kiss, the words sudddenly came to her and she smiled even brighter.

"I love you too, Trunks. I think i fell in love with you that night too. I can't help but want to beat up every woman that you introduce me to because all I can think about is how I am the one who is supposed to be with you."

Pan almost laughed when she saw Trunks' face change from nervousness to happiness.

"Do you mean it?" He looked shocked.

Thats when Pan lost it. She couldn't help it. When Trunks said that he loved her, it felt like someone had lifted a one tone weight off of her chest. She burst into laughter and wiped the tears of joy from her eyes.

"Yes. I mean it. I love you!"

Trunks joined in with her dillerious laughter and hugged her tightly. Trunks sighed in relief as he held her tight. Then after a few minutes he pulled her back and pushed the hair from her eyes. He couldn't help but see how beautiful she'd become. They just looked at each other for a moment before he finally leaned over and kissed her with all the passion that they had both kept bottled up for the last 4 years.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Chapter - THIS IS NOT THE END! Watch for more chapters! :-)

Please read and review! I hope you like this! :-)


	6. more talk :)

Friends Forever

By: Faye_Valentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please Read and Review. I am glad that you're enjoying this story! I hope you continue to enjoy it! Thanks

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They must have sat on that ring kissing and groping each other like teenagers for hours before Trunks pushed Pan back and gazed intensely into her eyes. Even though he saw her almost everyday, it never failed to shock him by how beautiful she'd become.

"Pan. If we don't stop now, I refuse to be responcible for my actions. You're an adult now so its not my fault." Desire and lust read like a book in his eyes but she met those eyes evenly.

"Yes Trunks. I am an adult now and I know exactly what I'm doing this time around."

The evil gleem in her eyes caught Trunks off guard but what she did next surprised him even more. Pan placed her hand to Trunks' chest and pushed him backwards until he was laying down in the ring. Pan then grinned playfully and straddled him.

"Are you going to stop me?" Her sexual aggresiveness had taken him by surprise but he'd be lying if he said that he didn't find it a complete turn on.

"No."

"Good."

The rest of the night they spent exploring every part of each other, right there in the middle of the stadium, until they collasped together in passionate release.

**** 2 Weeks Later ****

"Mr. Briefs. You have a visitor." His secretary paged him.

Trunks looked at his stack of papers that still needed to be reviewed and then said a silent thank you to Dende for whoever had come to save him from his boredom.

"Send them in."

Trunks looked over the stack of papers to see the woman who looked like an angel but had a gleem in her eye that could match any devil. Nevertheless she was the woman that he loved and he couldn't help but feel that she was damned near perfect.

"Hi Trunks!" She bounded into the room playfully and came right around the desk to kiss him on the cheek.

"Hey Panny! You seem happy. What brings you to Capsule Corp today?"

She held up a bag and smiled. "Bulma told me that you were swamped at work today and that you may have to pull an all-nighter so I brought you lunch."

Trunks laughed as he reached out and pulled Pan into his lap. "Have I told you how wonderful you are?"

"Not today." She grinned innocently.

"Well... you ARE wonderful but besides that, you are beautiful, funny and the toughest chick that any of us have ever met in the entire universe."

"Well I do say that you flatter me, Mr. Briefs." Pan leaned over and kissed his lips so lightly that it was little more than a brush of the lips but it set Trunks on fire.

"Pan. If you keep doing that then I'll never get my work finished."

"Okay." The puppy dog face that she gave him almost pushed him over the edge. If it had, he was likely to push all his papers onto the floor and prove his love to her all over again right on top of his desk.

"I'll let you work but don't forget that I love you and my window will be open if you decide to come over after work.

Trunks put his hand to the back of her neckamd pulled her to him in a passionate kiss. When the kiss ended, he couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too, Pan. I will see you tonight. I have something to talk to you about."

"Can't you tell me now?"

"No. We'll talk tonight okay?"

"Alright."

**** That night about 1 am ****

Trunks flew to Pans window and went inside quickly. To his surprise, he was sound asleep and curled up with Gill. (A/N - Gill is a robot-thing/dragon radar in DBGT) She looked so beautiful that it was a shame to have to wake her but he knew that he'd burst if he had to wait for her to stir.

"Pan?" He shook her lightly.

"Gill, Gill" The little robot seemed happy to see Trunks but after a serious look, Gill got the idea and flew out the window so he and Pan could talk in private.

"Panny?" One more shake roused her and she came to.

"Trunks? I'm sorry. I tried to stay up."

"No problem. Theres something I really need to ask you about."

Pan looked concerned when she sat up and met his gaze. "What is it?"

Trunks mustered up all of his courage and reached into his pocket. When he brought his hand out, he held a small velvet box. Getting down on one knee, he opened the box which contained a beautiful white gold ring that was lined with diamonds and held it out to her.

"Pan, will you marry me?"

Pans jaw dropped as she gazed at the diamond ring and then up at Trunks. She instantly felt 100% awake. Tears welled in her eyes as the reality if what he had asked sunk in.

"Yes, of course. I love you!"

Trunks took the ring out of the box and placed it on Pans shaking finger before reaching up and kissing her passionately. When the kiss got to be too much, Pan pushed away from him and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"We can't do this in my parents house." Her grin turned devilish when she continued. "Its one thing for my parents to know but if they heard, Dads likely to burst through that door and hurt you."

A shiver ran down Trunks' spine tha made Pan laugh.

"So Pan, when do you want to get married?"

Pan sighed in contentment and laid her head in Trunks lap. "How about tomorrow?"

Trunks burst into laughter and picked Pan up until he was craddling her in his arms like a child. "ah Pan. I'd marry you this minute if we could but I know that you'll want a nice wedding. not to mention the fact that Our parents would not let us live if they did not have a hand in it."

Pan suddenly leaned over and pushed Trunks backwards so she was lying on top of him. She sighed melodramatically but Trunks couldn't miss the devlish amusement on her eyes. "I guess we'll have to wait then but... I've had a change of heart about the "not in my parents house" rule.

Trunks laughed. "Really?"

"Yup."

That was all the motivation they needed to spend the night in each others arms. When they were finished and Pan lay asleep in his arms, he thanked Dende a million times over making this sleeping angel his.

He also thanked Dende that Gohan didn't bust through the door because he could tell my Gohans ki level in the next room that he knew what had gone on and that was ackward enough.

Trunks could hardly wait for tomorrow so he could tell the world that he and Pan would finally be getting married. He knew everyone would be happy, including Vegeta and Gohan, even if they didn't show it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Chapter - The parents and the talk

Please Read and Review. Do you like? Let me know! :)


	7. Twist of Fate

Friends Forever

By: Faye_Valentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you all are liking the fic. Please Review so I know what you are thinking! Thanks Bunches!

OH... and everyone needs to go read the T/P fic called "I Never Dreamed" it is too cool for words and my favorite fic currently running on FF.net! TTFN!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trunks and Pan stood before thier family members hand in hand.

"So if you brats have something to tell us, get on with it!" Vegeta's impatience of being forced to sit there with the other was obvious.

Pan met Trunks' gaze and it was obvious that they were both fighting back laughter but Trunks was the one to speak.

"Well... I've asked Pan to marry me."

"And?!" Bulma and Videl asked simultaneously and jumped to ther edge of thier seats.

"I said yes. We're getting married!" Pans smile was huge.

"Oh Dende! Grandchildren!!"Videl and Bulma embraced each other tightly.

"Thank goodness! Trunks, after last night I thought I was going to have to hurt you." Gohan eyed the now blushing Trunks a moment before breaking into a smile and shaking his hand.

"What happened last night?" Videl, Bulma and Chi-chi all looked at Gohan the newly engaged couple curiously.

Trunks, Pan and Gohan all averted their gazes and acted like they hadn't heard the question. Everyone of them prayed that the subject would be dropped. Goten seemed to have picked up on he tension because he playfully jumped up and punched Trunks in the stomach.

"Hurt my niece and I'll hurt you." His words were sharp but his smile gave him away.

"You wish Uncle Goten!" Pan laughed out loud and gave Goten a playful punch of her own but he still winced in pain at his nieces strength.

"PAN!!!!!!"

Pan turned around to see her blue haired soon-to-be sister-in-law grinning from ear to ear. Bra tossed her arms tightly around Pans neck.

"I can't believe that you, my best friend, is going to be my sister-in-law!" Suddenly she turned away from Pan and threw her arms around her brothers neck.

"Thank you Trunks! You could've never ever ever ever ever ever EVER found a better wife anywhere!"

Her excitment and chatter made everyone in the room laugh. Even Vegeta had to smirk.

*** 2 Weeks Later ***

Bra and Pan dropped their bags as they entered Capsue Corp and collasped onto the largest couch in the room with a sigh.

"If I never see another mall or reporter in the rest of my life, it will be too soon!"

"You lier! You had fun and you know it, Pan!"

The girls fell into a fit of laughter and Pan could only nod in agreement.

"So, whens the date? Have you and Trunks set one?" Bras eyes danced with excitment as she gazed at the bride-to-be.

The two girls sat on the couch in the living room and discussed wedding plans and gossip into the wee hours of the morning. they only stopped when they heard the front door open and an exhausted Trunks stumbled into the room.

With one look at his face, Pan knew something was definetly wrong. She was by his side at a flash.

"Whats wrong?" She was used to him working late and getting home tired but this was more than just a long day and Pan was determined to find out had happened.

"Nothing. Its okay." Trunks wouldn't look her in the eye and that small gesture sent alarms off throughout her body.

"Don't lie to me, Trunks Briefs. I know when something is wrong. Please tell me."

Trunks looked at Bra for help but she showed no signs of helping or leaving so he turned back to Pan with a sigh. "Well... Theres trouble at Capsule Corp."

Bra flushed white and jumped from her seat to drag him over to the couch. They sat him down until he was seated between the two beautiful demi-saiyans. "What kind of trouble?"

When Trunks looked reluctant to answer, Pan wrapped her arm around his and squeezed gently. "You'll feel better when you tell us."

"I may but you won't." He seemed to be talking to himself but Pan and Bra heard every word. 

Pan demanded an answer. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Seeing the anger and confusion on the faces of Bra and Pan made him realize that he had no choice but to spit it out.

"Have both of you heard of Bradley & Frank Industries?" Both women nodded and Pan seemed to have paled a bit but he continued on. "Do you know who the owners are?"

Bra spole up first. "Of course, everyone does. They are James Bradley and Steve Frank. Why?"

Pan sat like a statue, speechless and white as a sheet.

"Well... today they bought 45% of the Capsule Corp stock."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?" Bras shocked word was nearly a scream. "B-B-B-B-But we only own 55% of the stock.

Trunks sighed deeply and dropped his head into his hands. "I know."

"But w-why? What do they hope to gain by buying every bit of stock that is not owned by the family?"

"Revenge." Her voice came out flat but she looked ready to cry. She shook like a leaf and her ki was raising dangerously high.

Bras shocked face darted from Trunks to Pan and back again. "I think one of you need to explain all this to me before Mom finds out."

"Yesturday Pan and I made our engagment public. The media hounds have never been worse."

"Duh! I already know that Trunks. I spent the whole day shopping with Pan and got harrased by reports every step of the way. What does any of that have to do with anything else?" Bra looked upset and impatient. She looked like Vegeta.

Trunks opened his mouth to reply but Pan placed her hand on his shoulder and shook her head. "Let me explain. I think I understand." She turned to Bra with a tightly strained face. "Do you realize who James Bradley is?" When Bra shook her head in confusion, Pan continued. "He was my date to prom in high school and Steve Frank is Ambers husband."

"Amber, the head cheerleader?!" Bra seemed to pale as Pan nodded.

"Well they must have heard of our engagment on the TV and decided that they needed to get some revenge on us."

"Why would they want revenge?" Bra looked unamused.

Pan told Bra the entire story about Pans prom and how Trunks had saved her reputation. Also how they'd gotten revenge on James and Amber all those years ago. When she finished the whole story, all 3 sat in a depressed silence.

"But why would they try to get revenge on you using Capsule Corp?" Bra seemed to be trying to make sence of a senseless action.

"He wants to hit Trunks where he is most vulnerable but he knows he couldn't lay a hand on either of us. That only leaves teh company." Pan s voice seemed void of all emotion. Only her wavering ki gave away her anger.

"Thats pitiful!" Bra spat out.

"It is but now they own nearly have of Capsule Corp." Trunks head still hung in his hands.

"But its still our company and ----"

Trunks cut Bra off sharply. "No, its not. Its a public compnay and it has been every since we got into stocks. I can only thank Dende that we still have 55%."

"That sorry son of a bitch! Hes going to try to ruin all of us. Before I was only worried about my social life in high school but I have a feeling that now he'll try to use all of his power to ruin us all if we don't take precautions now." Pans outburst was a mix of anger, hatred and pain.

"But how?" Bra looked at the other two but they dropped their gazes to the floor with a shrug.

How? That was the question. The demi-saiyans had to do something to save face and Capsule Corp. They also had to keep it from Bulma and Vegeta. If they knew, that would just make everything worse. But one thing was for sure. Even if they had to postpone the wedding, this new threat was not going to go unanswered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next chapter - More wedding talk and the confrontation of the year!:) 

Please read and review


	8. More explinations

Friends Forever

By: Faye_Valentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for everyones reviews. I am sorry if my spelling or grammer is bad in this chapter but I am sick so please forgive me! Thanks Bunches! All the reviews mean the world to me! *Faye*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bra, Pan and Trunks all sat together on the couch. Pan was holding Trunks hand so tightly that her knuckles were white.

"How are we going to keep this from Mom and Dad? Trunks! If they find out, we may as well run away. If we don't, Dad will kill us." The panic on Bras face was obvious but Trunks could only manage a smirk.

"No... Dad will kill me. You're the little princess, remember?" Sarcasm was driped from his voice.

Bras ki began to raise dangerously high so Pan quickly jumped inbetween the siblings. "No one is killing anybody! This whole mess is my fault. If I hadn't played stupid games in high school then-"

Trunks put his arm around Pan. His argument with his sister was forgotten as he pulled her to his chest. "Its no ones fault. Lets just try to decide what we want to do."

"We could offer to buy the stock back." Bras eyes looked hopeful.

"You know, if we did, they'd charge us at least double what is is worth." Trunks groaned.

"You need to have a meeting with them." Pan said trying to be logical. "Maybe if you talk to them then you'll find out what they truely seek in buying all of our stock."

*** RING, RING, RING ***

Trunks looked over at the clock next to the phone. "Who calls at 4:30 in the morning?!"

Bra lifted the reciever. "Hello?"

"Bra! Wheres Trunks?! Have you seen the news? Its everywhere! When did Capsule Corp merge with Bradley and Frank Industries?" Gotens voice was so loud and paniced that all the demi-saiyans heard.

"WHAT?!" Bra dropped the phone and collasped into sobs on Pans shoulder.

This sitsuation, being the Briefs family business, Pan felt a little out of place. Although she felt responsible, the company dynamics were none of her business.

"Trunks, maybe I should go. I don't want to get into the way."

Trunks frowned before leaning over and kissing her gently. "Please stay. I really need you here right now. Besides, as my fiancee, the company is partially yours now too. You deserve to stay and see what happens."

"Okay." Pan couldn't help but smile in relief. "I love you."

"I love you too." Trunks smiled and cupped her cheek with his hand in a loving gesture before picking up the phone that Bra had dropped.

"Goten, its Trunks. Tell me everything you know."

*** 45 Minutes Later ***

The sun was starting to rise as Trunks set down the reciever 45 mins later.

"Goten will be right over."

Bra had composed herself and now sat back on the couch with red, swollen eyes and a torn-up tissue wadded up un her hand.

While they waited for Goten to show, Pan and Bra listened to the entire news report that Goten had heard. It seems that James Bradley contacted all the local, national and international media after buying up all of the avaliable stock of Capsule Corp. In a statement to the press, Bradley had said that Capsule Corp had become too large of an monopoly in the capsule business and that he planned to put an end to it.

When Trunks was done, Pans jaw dropped. "So you're saying that he opening admitted to trying to ruin the company?!"

Trunks opened his mouth to speak but another deep voice cut him off. "Yes and the worst part of it is that the media is eating it up."

"Goten!" Bra jumped into her boyfriends arms immediatly.

*** RING, RING, RING ***

Bra picked up the phone again. "Hello?"

"Well if it isn't the little princess Briefs." The male voice on the other end was dripping with malice.

"W-Who is this?" She was visably shaking and Goten made a grab for the phone but Trunks was faster.

"Who is this? James?!" His ki was so high that his eyes were flickering green every few seconds.

"You can call me, Mr. Bradley. Thank you very much."

"What do you want?"

"What else? I want to talk to my business partner."

"You are not my partner. I still own more of the company then you so don't ever forget it." The heavy, dangerous tone in his voice left nothing to the imagination about Trunks' feelings towards that man. "What do you want from me?"

"Well... as I see it, I owe you and that little fiancee of yours a little payback."

"Do I need to remind you that high school is over? Its been years since then. Don't tell me that you're so pathetic that you still hold a grudge."

"You can't-"

Trunks cut him off quickly. "Besides, that has nothing to do with business! Thats personal."

"Not anymore. We'll see who gets the last laugh. I'll be in your officve at 9am Monday morning for a meeting. Oh... and tell Pan that she never should have started something that she didn't intend to finish. Bye!" He hung up before Trunks couls say another word.

Trunks slammed down the phone and looked at the others. Bra had buried her her into Gotens shoulder again and he was trying to calm her. Pans eyes were wide open and welling with tears. Guilt was written all over her face.

Trunks sighed and tried to give Pan a hopeful smile but that just seemed to make things worse because tears began to roll down her cheeks. He held out his arms to her and she stepped into his warm embrace.

"I'm so so sorry, Trunks! I didn't know... I never thought anything like this would happen." She choked back some more sobs but kept her face buried into his shoulder.

He stroked her hair softly and fought back tears of his own. "Shhh... Its okay Pan. It will all be okay and if I had the chance, I'd do it all again as long as I could be with you." But even as he told her that it would all be okay, he could only hope that it would.

Goten and Trunks met each others eyes sternly. Without a word, both men knew that James Bradley would have to pay for putting them through this. They would just have to come up with a good plan.

Just then they heard a noise a the other end of the room and both men turned to see what it was.

Bulma saw Trunks and Goten standing silently in the living room with Pan and Bra crying at the shoulders. With neither girl being overly emotional, that sent off alarms in her head.

"Whats going on in here?"

All four demi-saiyans jumped to attention and looked at Bulma speechless, like deer in headlights.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Chapter ~ The little white lie to Bulma!

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	9. the Plan

Friends Forever

By: Faye_Valentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi all. I am glad you are liking this story. Please continue to review cause it brights my day! Love ya all *FAYE*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ummm... Mom?!" Bra wiped her eyes quickly and spoke first. "What are you doing up so early?"

"The phone kept ringing and waking me up. Whats going on? Why were you and Pan crying?" Bulmas curious expression them all shift uncomfortably.

"Actually Bulma we just finished watching Titanic. You know how Bra and I always cry when Jack dies." Pans smile might have seemed a little forced but the others jumped right in.

"Yeah, they forced us to watch it Mom." Trunks was nodding.

"They threatened to hurt us if we didn't watch it with them." Uncle Goten jumped in too.

Bulma eyed them all skeptically. "Either you guys are lying or you've been drinking. Either way, knock it off. I'm going to get some coffee and then I want an explination."

She left the room and headed towards the kitchen.

"Oh Dende." Bras face was visably pale.

"We need a really good excuse." Goten wrapped his arms around Bras shoulders.

"Maybe we should be honest." Pan looked hopeful.

Trunks pulled Pan in his arms again. "I wish we could but this would upset Mom and upsetting Mom means upsetting Dad and upsetting Dad mean..." He trailed off but Gohan finished his statement.

"Pain and suffering."

All 4 demi-saiyans sighed deeply as they huddled in a circle.

"What should we tell her Trunks? No matter what we say now, she is going to tell Dad." Bra suddenely looked years older from worry.

"Trunks! I got it." Goten spent the next 5 mins explaining their story to everyone and he finished just as Bulma walked back into the room.

"Okay. Who's going to tell me what really has you so upset?"

Trunks stepped forward in a buisness man like stance. "Well Mom. This is the truth. Do you remember Chobie?"

She looked confused a minute but then realization hit. "Gohans dinosaur. Ummm... yeah... why?"

"Chobies dead!" Bra wailed melodramatically and began to sob.

Bulma didn't blink. She just stared at them completely unamused. "Chobies been dead for three years now. Whats really going on? Out with it. NOW!" She didn't look amused at all and they all eyed each other uncomfortably.

Finally Pan stepped forward. "Well. The truth is ---"

***RING, RING, RING***

Bra reached for the phone but Bulma got to it first. "Hello?"

"Gohan?... No I haven't seen the news..." They watched a wide range of emotions play out on Bulmas face from confusion, to shock, to realization and finally to anger. No sound came out of her mouth for a long while after she dropped the phone until she screamed the most dreaded thing possible. "VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Goten picked up the phone and told Gohan that they'd call him later, then he hung up the phone and was back at Bras side in a flash. Trunks wrapped his arms around Pan from behind and they all watched the doorway to the hallway with tension that could have been cut with a knive.

Vegeta walked into the room holding his head and looking extremely angry. "Why must you yell at the crack of dawn?!" His gaze cut to the 4 young saiyans, then to Bulma who looked ready to bawl and then back at the young saiyans again with murder in his eyes. "What have you brats done?"

Bulma ran to Vegetas side and threw her arms around him. His arms went around her but he never took his gaze off of the kids.

"Explain everything. NOW!"

Trunks and Pan convinced everyone to sit down before explaining everything to his parents. Bulma was white but her shock was quickly melting into anger. Vegeta looked ready to explode. He took family loyalty extremly seriously. The fact that this James Bradley was trying to ruin their lives boiled his blood.

When they were finished explaining, Vegeta smirked. "Its settled then. I'll kill him and this whole mess will be solved."

"No! Hes way to high profile for that!" Bulmas emotions caused her voice to come out in a shirek.

It was now 6:30am and all 6 of them looked clueless as to what they should do. Lack of sleep in the 4 youngest saiyans made it harder than normal to consentrate but still they sat in tense slience waiting for someone to come up with a good plan.

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

Bra jumped up and answered the door. After a moment she returned with Gohan and Videl at her side.

Videl took one look at the long faces and went straught to the kitchen. A few minutes later she came back with coffee for everyone. Once they were all settled, Gohan stood up and smiled.

"I have an idea on how to get rid of this guy." While Gohan explained his plan, everyone seemed really excited. It was a rather simple plan and no one would die in the process. Everyone agreed it was the best plan.

"Okay Trunks. When you have your meeting with Bradley on Monday, its up to you to put the wheels in motion."

"Got it!" Trunks' confident smirk mirrored Vegetas.

"The rest of us will just have to sit tight and cross out fingers."

"But Dad... Are you sure that this friend of yours will be able to help us?"

Gohan laughed easily and hugged his daughter. "I'm sure. Just watch and wait. It will all work out."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Chapter - the plan to rid James Bradley from their lives

How are you liking it? Romance part will be back soon! Please review! Love ya! *FAYE*


End file.
